


Lull

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: "Would my shoulder be a more favorable position?"
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> whew I feel like I haven't written them in forever

Asleep.

That's how Athena finds Medusa, looking down at where she's leaning against the trunk of a tree. Athena scans the area even though she's already confirmed that there aren't any monsters nearby. They're near the edge of the island anyway, and most monsters hardly dare to wander so far away from the center.

There is also Medusiana laying around the field as well, whose very size would most likely deter even skydwellers from approaching. As if able to read Athena's thoughts, Medusiana turns toward her, forked tongue flicking the air. Athena evenly returns Medusiana's gaze. There's another flick of her tongue, and Medusiana returns back to her original position where she'd been resting on the grass. Her eyes are still open but Athena knows serpents do not close their eyes for sleep. It must certainly be safe then, for the both of them to have fallen asleep out here.

Athena… is now at a loss as to what to do. Should she leave? That seems proper—ah, no, someone had mentioned to her that Medusa had been looking for her and pointed her off in this direction. Now Athena has found Medusa, who is certainly in no condition to talk. What could the issue have been, though? Perhaps Athena should wake her up to ask?

That might be the best course of action. Athena crouches down, her hand reaching out to take Medusa's shoulder and shake her awake—

Medusa suddenly wrinkles her nose, mumbling something. Athena freezes in place, her hand caught in the air and her eyes wide as she holds her breath despite the quickening of her heart. Medusa mumbles for a moment longer before her head lolls to the other side, her features softening back as she continues to slumber.

Athena exhales softly, letting out the breath she'd held. She is at a loss once more; it would be productive to wake Medusa, but… it also feels rude to wake her up when it looks as if she is sleeping peacefully. Ah, no, her heart is already set against her previous action now.

Sneaking away, Athena lays down her shield and spear as carefully as she can. Lucky for her that the terrain they stand over is grass. It helps to reduce the sound of her weapons being placed down, and Medusa continues to remain lost in the world of dreams.

Athena comes back and… hm, perhaps it would be better for her to sit down? If she will wait for Medusa to wake up, it would do best to keep herself comfortable in the meanwhile. So Athena settles down next to Medusa, smoothing her dress out of the way as she lays her legs out in front of her.

Now she understands why Medusa had fallen asleep out here. Out toward this part of the skydom, the climate has been mild. While it is chilly in the morning, once the sun comes out fully, the chill disappears, replaced by mellow warmth. And out here, toward this side of the island, there are fewer trees that give shade, allowing the warmth of the sun to come down fully. It is little wonder that Medusa, always seeking to rest in the sun or heat, had come out here to bask.

While Athena is in no mood for a nap herself, she's more than content to wait and watch over Medusa in the meanwhile. It is comforting, being able to see Medusa's relaxed face than the usual exasperated expression she often displays when around the others.

A smile comes to Athena as she continues to watch over Medusa. As much as Medusa rolls her eyes or seems shocked at the questions Athena asks her, Medusa always does make sure to give her a proper answer every time. It warms Athena's heart when she thinks of how they'd previously been, of how often they come to blows, and now they can exchange words instead.

It would be nice if they could continue like this for eternity. To share more of these moments together—what a dream!

Medusa scrunches her nose again, her head lolling to the other side before she grumbles. Athena is tempted to reach out, to straighten her neck lest Medusa wake up with a cramp. Ah, but now Athena can see Medusa's eyes fluttering behind her eyelids and soon, Medusa opens them, blinking groggily. She looks over at Athena, squinting—

"Gah!" Medusa's eyes widen as far as they can go before she whips her head away. "Athena?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"I was waiting for you," Athena answers patiently. "Someone had told me that you asked for me and I found you sleeping here."

Medusa seems to freeze up. "Gah! That was… that was!" She does not finish her sentence, shaking her head instead. She does not turn back around either, so Athena is left staring at Medusa's back and wondering what might be the cause of Medusa's strange reaction. Athena looks at the other indicator of Medusa's mood: her tail. It is still laying on the ground, but its tip is wagging back and forth, agitated.

"Forgive me, was I mistaken?"

"No, it's not—ugh." Medusa shakes her head again. A snake comes to life, hissing as it wanders over to Athena, who gingerly takes it in the palm of her hand. It wiggles against her before staying there. Athena wonders if this might be some sort of sign of Medusa's true feelings… and thinks afterward that she still does not know what this might mean. A useless endeavor, then.

"Should I have waited for you back at the Grandcypher?" Athena asks.

"No! Just—" Medusa waves her hand before she turns back around. Her face is red, and she's frowning, unable to meet Athena's gaze. "I just wasn't expecting you when I woke up! Just sitting there staring at me!"

"Ah." Athena nods. "Forgive me for appearing so suddenly, then. In any case, what was the matter earlier that you wanted to seek with me?"

Medusa opens her mouth before closing it. "I… forgot now," she says with a sigh as she rubs her eyes. "Ugh, what a good nap I was having too."

"Did you still want to sleep more? The weather is rather nice for relaxation." Athena gets an idea, shifting herself slightly as she pats her lap. "If you wish, you may lay your head down here."

Medusa stares at her, stony-faced, before her expression abruptly changes, now gaping at Athena in shock. "W-w-what are you saying?!"

Athena frowns. Did Medusa not understand her offer?

"You may lay your head upon my lap if you wish to rest," Athena says. "You had done it for me the other day and I confess that I quite enjoyed it, so I thought merely to offer you the same—"

"Ah! I-I know that!" Medusa quickly waves her hand to stop Athena from talking, redness seeping back onto her face. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"Oh?" Athena tilts her head. "What had you meant, then?" It frustrates Athena slightly how she cannot always guess what Medusa is trying to say at times. Perhaps she can ask one of Medusa's other primal pals for advice on how to decipher Medusa's moods. Medusa always seems to act so strangely when around her presence as of late.

"I… that…" Medusa seems to struggle with herself. Her eyes glance back and forth between Athena's eyes and her lap. Hm… is she thinking of…

"Would my shoulder be a more favorable position?" Athena tries to guess. She had offered her lap but she doubts it would have been comfortable as Medusa's own. Medusa does seem to lean toward luxury comforts at times. Perhaps Athena should have thought to fetch her a pillow instead.

"That's not it at all!" Medusa cries out. Without waiting for Athena to respond, Medusa promptly leans her head down onto Athena's lap. "There! Before you get any other funny ideas! I know you were thinking of something completely off! B-but I'm only doing this because you're offering and not because I want to so don't get the wrong idea!"

Wrong? Athena does not know why her line of thinking might be wrong… but it appears that Medusa has taken her offer after all.

"Please tell me if it is not comfortable for you, I can—"

"Why do you have to say that? It's fine! More than fine!" Medusa adds in a quick breath. Athena looks down and finds that Medusa still seems to be no closer to falling asleep, her eyes wide open and face still red. She's also unusually tense, for some reason.

Athena would like for Meduusa to relax though she's not sure what she can do. Hm, perhaps she can…

"... what are you doing now, Athena?"

Athena stills her movements, another thought coming to her. "Ah, my apologies, I should have asked for your permission first. I had only remembered that last time, you had also caressed my hair and face this way that was soothing—"

"W-w-w-wait! Hold up!" Medusa springs upright, staring at Athena with something akin to horror on her face. "You were awake for that? The whole time?!"

"Yes?" Athena does not understand the expression on Medusa's face. Why is that so strange for Medusa to hear? "You began to sing after a while if I also recall—"

Medusa screams, her hands over her ears as she turns away. "Stop! Don't—don't speak right now!"

Athena listens, her mouth staying shut even if she wants to question Medusa's odd behavior. There are times where Medusa acts erratically but Athena is always so uncertain as to what could possibly warrant this sort of behavior here in this situation. Had Athena misspoke? No, she does not get that feeling. Then, what could it be?

More snakes come alive from Medusa's hair, all hissing about with their tongues flicking out in the air. They don't seem hostile though, merely agitated. Is this a sign of Medusa's mood? Athena is tempted to reach out but before she can but just as quickly as they had formed, the snakes revert back. Ah. This still tells Athena nothing.

So Athena returns to waiting. And waiting. Well… while she is patient, Medusa hasn't spoken at all, and she's still turned away from her. Has Athena done something to offend her? Perhaps she should ask; if she has given offense, she will apologize. It leaves Athena feeling ill to think she has unknowingly upset Medusa.

"Medusa, forgive me for speaking, but are you feeling well?" Athena asks. Medusa seems to startle and freeze up again before she slowly turns back to Athena. Her expression seems… a bit petulant, if Athena must describe.

"It's nothing," Medusa mutters and before Athena can inquire further, she leans down and returns her head back to Athena's lap. Athena blinks down at her, unsure of what to make of the rapid whiplash of Medusa's moods. If she wishes to stay here though, then Athena does not mind. She makes sure to keep her hands to herself but if Athena must confess, she still possesses the urge to run her hand through Medusa's hair. It had been soothing for Athena when Medusa had done it before, and she's sure it will feel the same for Medusa and wants her to experience the same.

"... you can do it again."

Athena blinks. Had she just heard that? She looks down at Medusa, who is still facing away from her—oh! It seems as if the redness on Medusa's face is stronger and even spread out to the tips of her ears now!

Is she… embarrassed? That thought only crosses Athena's mind now.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Medusa says with a grumble. Ah, Athena _had_ heard that right then. If Medusa is asking…

Athena carefully places her hand on Medusa's head, one at the top and the other to run through her long strands. "Is this adequate?"

Medusa wrinkles her nose, almost exactly the same thing she had done when she'd been sleeping. It is a cute expression, if Athena must confess. This thought though, she keeps to herself.

"It's fine," Medusa finally says. Athena slowly exhales; she'd been worried that Medusa would argue. Her moods are just as flighty as she can be sometimes. She is glad that is not the case.

"Please, feel free to relax," Athena murmurs, her hand continuing to wind through the silky strands. Some snakes form and coil around her arm but only loosely, not enough for them to impede Athena's movement; rather, they seem keen on trying to keep her there. The weight of them is already familiar to Athena, more than used to the sensation of their soft underbellies as they twist and wind around her arm. Eventually, she can feel Medusa relaxing as well, starting to shift slightly to make herself more comfortable. It does not take long until Medusa closes her eyes, a small hum of contentment making its way past her lips even. Out of the corner of Athena's eye, she can see the tip of Medusa's tail wagging where it lays in the grass. Seeing these genuine signs of Medusa's mood speak well of her satisfaction.

Athena continues stroking through Medusa's hair even after she hears the evenness of Medusa's breath that signals her return to slumber. Athena looks up at the sky, clear and blue. Hopefully the weather will continue to stay warm like this for longer so Medusa can enjoy being out for longer as well. She'll wake Medusa when the first sign of chill starts to come; she knows how much Medusa dislikes the cold. Perhaps tomorrow though, the weather will still be kind and they can relax together again. And the day after that… for more days to come.

Until then, Athena allows herself to enjoy this time.


End file.
